Gaara's Friend!
by Princessdarkfairy
Summary: A young girl Gaara meets one day may prove to him that love really does exist even if it can't be seen. two shot! Maybe I'll do a sequel... It's up to you all! T for death... Oh and I'll put chapter 2 up... eventually!
1. Gaara's friend!

Gaara's Friend- By princessdarkfairy.

Amyee: Okay; who here actually has something against Gaara? I mean he's cool and totally hot; but barely has any friends... But what if there was this young girl who Gaara met when he was little...? Who taught him love and hope really does exist? Well read on and find out!!

Gaara: "..."

Amyee: I don't own Gaara... Or Naruto huff

Review and you get cookies; join the darkness and review I'll give a cake!

Gaara: "..."

Chapterb1: A New Friend!

It was the same as any other day; all the children had run away from Gaara simply because of the demon that was inside of him and Gaara had decided instead of trying to hurt himself he sat underneath a tree and started to cry. "What's wrong?" An unfamiliar voice asked as she squatted down beside the crying Gaara.

"No one... Want's to play with... me..." Gaara said through tears. "My mummy says boys shouldn't cry... But that's really mean... I don't have any friend's eider..." The little girl added sadly. Gaara looked up at her; she had the most unusual hair color he had ever seen. The girls hair was navy and had a pink streak at the front, then her eyes; they were a blood red color (A/N! She is not related to any Uchiha or Haruno!).

"Do you want to play?" The girl asked Gaara, surprised he nodded at her. "Wait! As soon as you know my name you'll run away!" The girl looked at him confused for a moment, than she grinned at him warmly. "Then don't tell me yet!" The little girl said dragging him to play with a ball.

"That was so much fun! What do you think?"The little girl said as she stretched after two solid hours of playing in the sand against Gaara.

"You... you're good at soccer..." Gaara said gasping for breath.

"Really... you think so...?" The girl smiled warmly at Gaara because of the compliment. "So what's you're name...?" Gaara had been dreading the moment the question would be asked; he looked away and turned to face her after a minute. "My name is Gaara..." The girl for a split second looked alarmed at the name as Gaara expected her to run away she smiled at him warmly and yawned.

"The Kazakage's son? You're name is so cool!" Gaara looked at her as she smiled a small grin crept across his face. "My name is Amyee! But my mommy calls me Amy-Chan!" Gaara nodded as he looked he seen that the sun was starting to set.

"Lets meet up tomorrow! Promise to see me again?!" Amyee asked Gaara smiling.

"Yeah; lets meet up here tomorrow at noon!" Amyee smiled and held her pinky out to Gaara. "Lets be friends forever!" A little early to be saying such things but this was Gaara's first friend and he didn't want to lose her. "I PROMISE!" Gaara smiled as he locked his pinky with Amyee's. "See you tomorrow Gaara-Kun!" Amyee said as she waved bye to Gaara. "Bye Amy-Chan!" Gaara said as he smiled after her.

--

"Gaara's got a girlfriend! Gaara's got a girlfriend!!" Kankuro yelled as he ran around the room Gaara pouting at him after telling Kankuro and Temari about it.

"Isn't it funny how our five year old brother can get a girlfriend and you can't? Temari said with an unusual way- but standing up for Gaara; as Kankuro stopped at this remark Gaara laughed. Then their father; the Kazakage himself walked in.

"What...? Gaara you're laughing... What brought this on?" The Kazakage said as he looked down at his son who was smiling instead of scowling for a change. "Gaara got a girlfriend!!" Kankuro yelled out at this the Kazakage could not help but raise an eyebrow and laugh.

"Really; what's her name Gaara?" The Kazakage asked as he sat down.

"Her name is Amyee; and she is NOT my girlfriend!" Gaara yelled as Kankuro started picking on him again. "Kankuro, stop it! Gaara what does she look like?" At this question Gaara's smile widened even more; never had his father the Kazakage taken such an interest in his life before, never!

--

"Mummy... Where are you mummy?" Amyee asked as she went in something not feeling right; as Amyee walked in she heard an unusual dragging noise; but what scared her the most is that the walls were covered in blood; walking along the dragging noise got louder and louder until the door that Amyee was walking by she heard a loud thump as if something hit the ground from inside. Slowly Amyee opened the door and cried when she seen her mother lying down stone cold dead.

"M- Mummy! What happened to you?!" Amyee said running to her mother; crying over her. Her mother's body was lying on the ground, her face had turned blue and there was dried blood from her mouth. Amyee; laid down beside her mother trying to find something to tell her that her mother was alive.

"M- Mummy!" Amyee bawled over her mother as she tried a healing jutsu (A/N Yes; her mum has taught her a healing jutsu! I'm tired am I spelling that right?)But sadly to no avail... "There is no use Amy-Chan. She is dead." Amyee turned around terrified to see that it was her father. "Why d-daddy... Why?" Amyee looked at him; her piercing red eyes making him angry.

"Because you're "mother" was bad. If you want to call her that..." _"She was not a good one... Always gone on missions..."_

"So what; Mummy was good! She taught me more then you!" Amyee said as she stood protecting her mothers body.

--

"Are you sure daddy?" The Kazakage smiled down at his son; warmer then Gaara had ever seen before. Temari and Kankuro had stayed at home; whilst Gaara and his father made a trip to Amyee's house (Sand-nins told Gaara's dad where it was!).

Knock. Knock. "Who could that be?" Amyee's father muttered to himself after he had beaten Amyee; but to piss him off Amyee had healed herself in front of him. Because of that she got a worse beating... As Amyee's father walked to the door he knew he would turn whoever it was away; but he didn't think it would be the Kazakage did, he now?

"Hello, I am-" Once Amyee's father registered who it was he started to panic- could you blame him? "The-the Kazakage; My Lord?!" Amyee's father bowed with respect towards the man in front of him. "Gaara-Kun?!" Amyee ran out drenched in blood hugging Gaara smiling the same warm smile; but then she turned to her father and gave him evils and pointed at him.

"He killed my mommy... He's bad!" The Kazakage had narrowed his eyes on the little girl after she had run out drenched in blood; then his eyes narrowed to her father who was trying to back away. The Kazakage using one swift jutsu had knocked the man out and had called some sand-nins to clear up.

"Now; little one; do you have any other family?" The Kazakage said addressing Amyee at his home where Amyee and Gaara had stayed up talking into the late hours.

"I have a nana in Konoha... Nana is goin to be sad when she hears about mommy..." Amyee's face fell to a droop. Tears started to fall from her face. Then a small hand patted her back.

"It's okay to cry Amy-Chan... What you're dad did was mean." Amyee hugged Gaara tightly and cried onto his shoulder making Gaara tinge slightly red. "I'm afraid you'll have to return to you're nana in Konoha." The Kazakage said to the motherless child who nodded back to him- sadly her unusual eyes brimming with tears.

"But I don't see why you shouldn't stay here for a few days with Gaara and play a bit more." At the Kazakage's words the two five year olds quite literally jumped for joy and hugged even tighter smiling although tears were still falling from Amyee's eyes the Kazakage wasn't sure where they tears of sadness or joy.

It's been a week since Amyee started to stay with Gaara and the sand siblings and Gaara had thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. Amyee had come with Gaara to play soccer every day and had never complained about feeling sad. The two had gone out and had ramen everyday too. They had picnics together (slightly odd I know but ya...) and they had even stayed outside the whole night to watch the stars and moon.

"Well it's time to go... Goodbye Amyee!" The Kazakage said as Amyee was escorted by some sand-nins; they would accompany her all the way to the Hidden Leaf Village in Konoha where her nana resides.

"Bye Mr. Kazakage! Bye Temari; bye... Kankuro..." Amyee didn't know if she should be happy or sad leaving Kankuro but being polite as her mum taught her to be. "Good-bye Amyee!" Temari and Kankuro cooed.

"Amy-Chan!" Gaara called out, he had his favorite teddy with him; Amyee pondered as to why he would. "Here. Take my teddy. You better take good care of him though!!" Gaara smiled at her warmly; tears welled up in Amyee's eyes as she accepted the teddy. "T-thank you Gaara-Kun!" Amyee wrapped her arms around Gaara who was _unsure_ at first but hugged her back after a few seconds.

"Here you go Gaara-Kun; this is my favorite necklace so don't lose it! I want it back when we see each other again!" Amyee smiled the same warm smile Gaara had grown accustomed to. "We should keep these so we'll always remember our friendship... But how about when we see each other again in a few years... We give them back because it'll show that we remembered each other and that we kept our promise!" Gaara nodded and smiled then he held out his pinky to her.

"Friends forever?" "Friends forever!!" Amyee smiled at him and hugged him one last time before she went with the sand-nins and waved at Gaara and the rest of the family.

"Goodbye Mr. Kazakage; goodbye Temari; goodbye Kankuro!! GOODBYE GAARA-KUN!! See you soon!" Even though Amyee knew she wouldn't be seeing him soon she smiled to him tears started rolling down her cheeks as she waved goodbye to her friend- no her best friend.

"Good-Bye Amyee-Chan!" Gaara waved before she went over the hill and turned to see Kankuro _and_ Temari smiling at him. "Not you're girlfriend huh?" Kankuro grinned and Gaara pouted at him. "No... not my girlfriend... She's just my BEST friend!"

--

Amyee: Hi!! .

Hi; I'm just updating because people have kindly asked for me to do a sequel to this; it will be put into this one as well so they do not have to search, but it may be awhile.

Oh I'd also like to thank Seren-Chan for pointing out my spelling mistakes!! Thank you! bows in respect

Remember R&R!! You get a cyber-cake if you do! You're choice!! Or a cyber brownie!.

Gaara: "..."

Amyee: Please talk?!

Gaara: R&R!

Amyee: Yay!! Gaara-Kun spoke!! Wraps Gaara in a hug


	2. Their Reunion

Amyee: This was only supposed to be a one-shot but people kindly asked for me to say what happened once the met- up again; so ya… Here you go! . Enjoy!! By the ways sorry it took so long! bows apollogetically

Naruto: Amyee doesn't own me or Gaara; or anyone else who comes into this story.

Gaara: "…"

Amyee: Gaara-kun… TALK!!

Gaara: Can't you write already…?

Amyee: Yes sir… (Slinks away in defeat.)  
By the ways I so stole the name of the chapter from Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children; you know Jenova and Sephiroth that kind of thing!!

Chapter 2: Reunion…

It was another bright day in Konoha; Amyee was on her way to visit Tsunade for an important meeting; Naruto had given her notice yesterday of the meeting after the lame excuse that he had forgotten to give her notice about it two weeks ago.

"I'm eighteen now… But why does it feel like something… no someone is missing from my life…?" Amyee sighed out loud to herself; she looked at her reflection in a nearby window and sighed.

"Why can't I get a boyfriend for a time longer then six months…?" Her red eyes stared back at her unknowing to her. Her navy-black hair reached halfway down her back; she was tall she would admit that… but she liked herself. Her only pink streak reached to her chest and was always in front; it was never tied up and held behind her.

--xxxx--xxx--

Gaara slowly rose out of bed after a good nights sleep; he had enjoyed sleeping since his demon had been sucked out by the Akatsuki and no longer had he no longer had the insane thirst for death and blood.

"Today; I must see the Hokage…" Gaara's aqua-marine eyes stared out the window towards the Hokage Tower; he didn't even know what the meeting was about but he was in Konoha for a reason.

"Why… why a meeting today… She said I could rest today and suddenly a meeting…? It doesn't add up…" Gaara thought silently to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist after having a quick shower (moi: drool...). His blood red hair was plastered to his head from the water and he was glad it was a sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village.

--xxxxxxxxxxx--.--

"Tsunade-sama you wished to see me…?" Amyee came into the Hokage office breathing raggedly after getting chased all over the Hidden Leaf Village by Naruto.

"Ah Amyee; you're not late…? How unusual…" Tsunade replied looking like a twenty year old. Amyee grinned at her.

"I'm not always late… Kind of…" Amyee grinned sheepishly her blood red eyes connected with the look on Tsunade's face.

"Is something the matter…?" Amyee tilted her head to the side and blinked as the fifth sighed.

"It's nothing… Anyway; as you know the Kazakage from Suna has arrived. The place we checked him into was a terrible three star hotel and you have a nice house so…" Amyee stared at Tsunade; in all honesty she didn't even know who the Kazakage was… She didn't want to know him either.

"You will be having the Kazakage from Suna stay at you're house. This is technically an A- Rank mission; because while he is in you're home you must protect him with you're life." Tsunade said simply; pissing Amyee off.

"That's not fair!! I should have a say in this! I'm having Naruto; Sakura; Kakashi and Sasuke if he decides to come for the entire week!" Amyee pouted at Tsunade seriously.

"Well; now you have extra help. This is the address. That is all; oh also tell him today's meeting is cancelled." Amyee nodded at Tsunade grudgingly and hopped out the near window onto a rooftop making her way to the three star hotel to pick the Kazakage up.

"If only you knew who it was…" Tsunade sighed as she watched Amyee's blur get further and further away from the building.

--xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX--  
As Amyee reached the hotel number she knocked politely at the door;

_"What the hell am I supposed to say? How do I not know that this guy might be_ some _stupid malicious snob…? I shouldn't make judgments…"_ Slowly the door unlocked and Gaara came out fully dressed; not looking like the Kazakage so Amyee presumed he was a sand nin or something along the lines of that.

"Um… Forgive me; but is the Kazakage around?" Amyee asked as she looked past Gaara who noticed her hair almost immediately. Gaara realizing that it was Amyee straight away was about to say something but stayed quiet.

"Yes he is; how can I help you?" Amyee looked at him not getting what Gaara was aiming at.

"Can you get him for me please." Gaara gave out a chuckle; Amyee looked at him hurt.

"How can I help you; I am the Kazakage." Amyee blushed madly; she had been full sure that the Kazakage from Suna had to wear those robes all the time.

"Oh forgive me my lord!" Amyee said bowing towards the Kazakage in respect; Gaara simply looked at her and grinned.

"Amy-Chan I didn't realize you would bow to me seeing as we haven't seen each other in… thirteen years." Amyee looked at Gaara realizing who it was and grinned before enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"OH MY GOD; IT'S YOU GAARA-KUN!!" Amyee said out loud making the maid stop and stare at how loud she been; after a moment Gaara warmly replied to the hug.

_"It's really her how could I have forgotten her…"_ Gaara said to himself as they let go.

"Anyway! I have some news for you! You are staying at my house for you're stay here; oh and today's meeting with Tsunade has been cancelled… So pack you're stuff and I'll carry!!" Amyee smiled warmly at Gaara pushing Gaara in to his room giggling.

Then the two got a shock; sitting on the bed was none other then Itachi Uchiha staring at Gaara and Amyee; immediately Amyee stood in front of Gaara in a protective stance ready to fight.

"Kisame." Itachi said and the shark shinobi appeared out of nowhere grinning unsheathing his katana.

"Gaara-Kun get out of here; now! Go tell Tsunade-Sama, tell her to get at least two ANBU teams here now!" Gaara stood looking at her raising an (invisible) eyebrow; he could help but thought against it that it would be safer to get two teams of the ANBU here instead.

"Gaara-Kun?" Itachi's face showed no emotion as Gaara ran as fast as he could towards the Hokage tower; then he thought for a second and used his sand from his gourd and started to materialise himself in that way.

"Yes. Why do you care Itachi-Kun?" Amyee said dreading the day this would come.

"Forgive me Amy-Chan... But for letting us lose the Kazakage like that we will have to kill you."

"Just try it." Amyee said as she jumped at Itachi avoiding Kisame's sword.

"Hn." The three jumped through the open window Amyee fighting her best friend and his partner.

--

"Kazakage-Sama?" Tsunade asked as Gaara materialized in front of her.

"Itachi and Kisame appeared at my place; Amyee is fighting them as we speak. She requests two ANBU Teams." Tsunade shot up in alarm; Shizune disappearing immiediatly to get Team Kakashi and another.  
--

"What do you want with Gaara-Kun?" Amyee asked using Kage no Bunshin jutsu as she dodged another attack from Kisame.

"Kisame- stand gaurd, I want a fight with her." Itachi spoke changing his impassive face with a grin; Amyee stood up straight and smiled at him as Kisame made his way to the edge of the training grounds where they had stopped.

"Okay... Damn she was good as well." Kisame said as he eyed the two from afar who were staring into each others red eyes, Amyee hadn't yet been affected by the mangekyo and Itachi stood impassivly.

"Why, do you care so much when it isn't even the Kazakage we're after?"

"But that means it was a... a... trick..." Amyee realized what he meant and immiediately stiffend, Itachi took this as his oportunity to use his Mangekyo.

"What do you want here?" A girl looking exactly like Amyee said as Itachi entered her mind; beside him Amyee hung chained to a wall.

"After you. You are her evil persona, and I will not allow Amyee to have a burden like you anymore." Itachi said as the real Amyee looked at him, her eyes softening.

"But; you don't have a mind of you're own; so to pain you... I must pain Amyee; forgive me." Itachi said not looking at Amyee who nodded silently.

"You will remember the worst time of you're life;" Itachi paused for a moment and sighed, "the time you found you're mothers body; the beatings you're father gave you and these katana's for the next seventy two hours." Amyee screamed and so did the thing inside of her.

--

Team Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru were jumping threw the grounds followed closely by Gaara when they heard the screams of Amyee echoing from the training grounds.

"Becareful of the shark; he's noticed us, and is unsheathing his Katana..." Hinata spoke as Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Kisame..." They said together; their expressions showed even more determination then they had before and as they came close Gaara broke through and ran towards Itachi before he noticed Amyee stuck in his Mangekyo being released.

"Now I'll seal it..." Itachi said as he started doing various hand signs that no one could follow.

"Wait; Gaara don't attack him!" Kakashi called out to Gaara who turned to him confused, but seeing Amyee starting to grin manically soon stopped it.

"You think you can seal me with that pathetic jutsu? You should know me better now Itachi-Kun." As she leapt at him Itachi managed to avoid the attack and continue hand signals.

"Gaara hold it down!" Kakashi said as they stopped fighting Kisame who held Naruto off.

"Hold what?"

"Amyee! Hold her down! That's not her, it's this thing inside of her!" Kakashi warned and Gaara immidiately did it, catching Amyee wasn't that hard, seeing as Itachi had disabled one of her legs, a kunai was in her back and she had a lot of blood over her all from her own wounds of course. Gaara didn't pay much attention to Itachi; he was worried about his friend.

--

For what seemed an age in the eyes of Gaara, Itachi finally finished and Amyee stood up staring at him.

"Th-thank you..." Her eyes were wavering and Itachi took out a bottle filled with a liquid.

"Take this medicin." Amyee shook her head so Itachi appeared to drink it, Kisame's face dropped and then much to everyone's surprise Itachi disappeared then reappeared in front of Amyee and...

KISSED HER?! (Me: Ya... that surprised me too...) Gaara looked at Amyee's eyes that went huge as she tried to kick at Itachi; Sasuke gripped his kunai harder then he meant to and his knuckles went white.

Once Itachi broke the kiss the medicin was no longer in his mouth, Amyee opened her mouth slightly as she was appalled and a small bit of the leftover slid along the side of her mouth, she glared at Itachi although Gaara could see that her eyes were soft.

"Goodnight Amy-Chan..." As he spoke Amyee felt woosy and the place started to spin about her; she looked at Gaara as she fell and he caught her.

"Kazakage-Sama, Amy-Chan has told me... about the past... you have five hours before she wakes up... do something special, she actually grew to love you. Even if she didn't see you; she thought about you day after day, I had to use the Mangekyo to find it out..." Itachi said as Deidara appeared overhead on a clay bird; Kisame and Itachi disappeared onto the bird as they flew away.

"What can I do in five hours?" Gaara said a loud accidently, Naruto appeared before him grinning broadly.

"I have an idea..." For some reason Gaara didn't like the look Naruto was giving him; neither did Sakura or Hinata, but the boys knew exactly what he was getting at.

--

"What happened...? Huh? Why am I dressed like this?" Amyee looked down to see a beautiful black kimono with a red sash wrapped around her, she got out of the bed and knew that she; was at least in her own home. She slipped on the black shoes that went with it and walked downstairs, not minding to much what would happen.

"SURPRISE!!" Naruto said jumping in front of Amyee making her stumble backwards getting caught by Gaara who whispered into her ear, sending a warmth Amyee never felt before threw her body.

"Happy belated birthday..." Gaara whispered to her and Amyee realized that her eighteenth was last week and she never had the chance to celebrate it; now it would be better seeing as Gaara was there as well.

"You mean you all threw a party for me?"

"It was Naruto's idea!" Kiba said coming up to Amyee hugging her, Choji followed then Ino and the list goes on.

"Happy -hic- birth-daaayyy to -hic- youu" Tsunade and Jirayai came up and grinned the two somehow already drunk on apple juice?! Oh no my mistake it's sake...XD

"Thank you... for coming?" Amyee said as Gaara pulled her closer to him, slightly unnerved by the drunk Hokage and the author of the Icha Icha series, which Kakashi happened to be reading.

"Hey -hic- what d'ya tihnk O me newww boookkk?" Jirayai asked Kakashi who gave it a thumbs up as both Gaara and Amyee chuckled at the two legendary sennin's drunkenness (Is that actually a word?).

"You have interesting friends..." Gaara said raising a non-existent eyebrow at her, sending a smile at Amyee who nodded and grinned.

"And I love them like a real family..." She replied looking at Kiba who was fighting with Akamaru over a piece of steak, like a tug o'war game with a piece of steak in either mouths, Naruto and Hinata were... Kissing!!

"About time you made a move Naruto!" Amyee called out to her brotherly friend who pulled away and blushed Gaara laughing at the time.

Sasuke had Sakura on his knee listening intentivly to her as she spoke.

Rock Lee was chatting up some random girl and it seemed to be working, Amyee missed the name but it began with an "s" (anyone give me a name of a mate or something and I may insert it later on).

Eventually Amyee's house were crammed with people and at half four in the morning some people left while the original team seven and a few others stayed behind. Sakura was sleeping on Sasuke, he was asleep. Ino lay on Shikamaru who's eyes were closed although everyone knew he was awake, Naruto and Hinata had disappeared upstairs and no one went up to check if they were sleeping or not, Rock Lee and the random girl were sleeping as well. And a few other people lay around the room, eventually it was only Gaara and Amyee who were still awake.

"Did you enjoy you're party?" Gaara asked Amyee who couldn't stop smiling.

"I loved it! Do you want to know what the best part was?"

"What?"

"You were here for it..." Then Amyee turned and hugged him, Gaara gladly replied, and Amyee was cold seeing as they were out on the balcony Gaara pulled her closer.

"Lets go back inside." Gaara said as Amyee shivered and nodded.

--

"Whoah this place is a tip..." Amyee said looking at her trashed home.

"I'll help clean..." Gaara looked at Amyee who thanked him gratefully.

Then Gaara hugged Amyee again, and startled at first eventually hugged back.

"Telling you the truth Amyee, you were the only thought that stopped me from going on an unbelievable killing spree at times... You were the only person to see me... as me... not a monster... not a-" Amyee hugged into him tighter murmering something about it doesn't matter, that she thought of him to.

"I think you should have this back..." Gaara said showing Amyee the necklace she had given him when they were five.

"Oh Gaara... I'd go up and get you're teddy, but I don't know what room Hinata and Naruto went to..." Gaara hugged her again, he could wait a while for his teddy, as long as he had Amyee.

"Lets lie down here for a while..." Gaara said landing his butt down on the wooden floor in the hallway, the only partially clean way in the house (God they know how to throw a party!) Amyee layed beside him and smiled, but Gaara pulled her closer, placing her body against his and her legs inbetween his, Amyee snuggled up into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her; as the two drifted of to sleep, Gaara smiled another real smile; and Amyee kissed his cheek, lightly but Gaara still noticed.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amyee: Hi sorry it took me so long; I have a reasonable excuse; I was writing this and I was like half way through it and I was like this is a pile of st it's only the first three -- things that go like that, that are actually the same, and even this wasn't that good... Please tell me what you think about it...

Because I know this must have been awful, and a pain for you all to read, gomen nesai!

Gaara: Relax...

Amyee:How can I?! I dissappointed them all!! -cries and runs away-

Gaara: Please review, and don't be to harsh... Although... It might encorouge her to write more... Maybe a sequel...


End file.
